Sister, Warrior, Saiyan
by Aalana Sky
Summary: (I'm really bad at summarizing, but here goes...) Saiyan on a mission, well more like two mission, all which involve the same planet, Earth. This Saiyan is looking for a brother and the Prince...
1. An Afternoon Off

Disclaimer: Get this through the brain so you can skip this part of the next chapter. I don't own anything even closely related to Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. Unless you count the videos that I bought at Target for like ten bucks. Now, If you have any other questions e-mail me or something. Oh! And thanks for choosing to read this story. And please don't be to harsh on the reviews, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know if it's good myself or not. Please tell me, nicely, if they need work.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: An Afternoon Off  
  
"Now boys, you better be home I n time to finish your studies, or you're never going to Bulma's again!" Chi-Chi told her boys.  
  
"Right mom, I'll tell Bulma so we get back on time," Gohan told his mom, as he and Goten toward the door, "See you later!"  
  
"Bye mom," Goten said as he walked through the doorway. Then Goten asked Gohan, "Can we fly all the way there? I've never flown to Bulma's, I always go with mom and she can't fly."  
  
"Sure we can, it'll be fun," Gohan said to his younger brother.  
  
"Yeah, all right! Let's go!" Goten said jumping up and down.  
  
They were off up into the bright blue sky. The two were about half way to Bulma's when they spotted a little lake, or pond. They decided it would be nice to take a swim. They flew down to the ground, undressed, and dove in.  
  
"Hey Goten," Gohan said over the moving water. "Did you know that dad and I used to swim and fish in this lake all the time."  
  
"Really? Wow, I wish I could have got to do stuff like this with him," Goten said in an excited, but sad way. "This is so much fun Gohan. It would be better if Trunks were here though. Can we go get him?"  
  
"No, but we can get going to his house, if you want." Gohan looked to his brother, Goten's face was practically glowing in his happiness. "Well then, let's get going!"  
  
"Yay!" Goten jumped out and started putting his clothes back on. Gohan followed not far behind.  
  
Up, up in the air they went. 'Til they were just below the clouds. And once again off to Bulma's they went.  
  
As they dropped down in the front yard of Capsule Corporation the front door flew open and Bulma came running out. "Gohan! Goten! What a nice surprise. It's been what? A few months, gosh, it fells like forever. So how have you been?"  
  
"Well, we're fine I guess," Gohan said as her walked toward the front door with Goten.  
  
"That's good. Come on in," Bulma said making her way toward the door but not turning her back on the boys.  
  
As soon as Bulma's back was in the threshold a voice sounded from inside. "Woman! Who is ti!?!" the demanding voice was Vegeta.  
  
"It's Gohan and Goten," Bulma said turning around and holding the door for the boys.  
  
"Can't you make them leave? I'm in the middle of this blasted television program," Vegeta was not looking at Bulma or the boys. Just glued to the sofa and the t.v.  
  
"Bulma walked up and slapped Vegeta on the head. "No! That is rude. I thought I've talked to you about these things," Bulma smiled at the boys, "plus they're our friends."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta murmured under his breath.  
  
"Hey Bulma. Can you remind us that we need to get home in time to finish our studies. Mom said she would only let us come over if we got back in time," Gohan said starting to blush. "You know how she is about my studies."  
  
"Sure Gohan, no prob!"  
  
"Bulma?" Goten butted his way into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma turned to face the Goku look-a-like.  
  
"Where's Trunks?"  
  
"He was in his room last time I checked. Try there."  
  
"Thanks, Bulma," Goten ran off down the hall way almost yelling, "Hey Trunks! Trunks! Trunks!"  
  
"No way! Goten is that you?" Trunks said as he popped his head out of the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, of course it's me," Goten said coming to a stop at the door.  
  
"All right! I was getting bored. You wanna go outside?"  
  
"OK, but can we play with your toys?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to. I'd rather train for the tournament."  
  
"I want to play with your toys."  
  
"How about we train, then we can play with my toys."  
  
"All right. Let's go!"  
  
"Will you children just shut... UP! Your annoying," Vegeta yelled over the television.  
  
"Let's go out back," Trunks suggested. Goten gave a slight nod and followed his friend.  
  
"Gohan, we've got a lot to catch up on. Come have a seat. Over here, come on. After the news is over we can talk." Bulma told Gohan. Gohan made his way to the couch.  
  
"I've got questions for both of you too," Gohan said once the news was on commercial.  
  
"Make it quick, I don't have time to sit and talk. I've got to get back to training. I'm waiting for this blasted program to come back on." Vegeta said looking at Gohan.  
  
"You know Vegeta, it would be good for you to get out! You stay in that gravity room almost twenty-four seven. Only coming out to eat, sleep, and watch tv for an hour. Talking to friends would does a person good. Plus Gohan could probably help make your training better, or something. Even though I know pretty much zero about fighting. But I mean he's Goku's son and he beat Cell. You could probably get a couple new techniques or something. You know new was to do some stuff." Bulma just kept rattling off.  
  
While Bulma was talking Vegeta became furious. "I don't need advice from anyone! And especially not one of Kakorot's offspring!" Vegeta said as he got up and walked toward the gravity room.  
  
"Man Bulma, you shouldn't have done that," Gohan said trying to recover from the shock.  
  
"He deserved it," Bulma replied, "Ever since the Cell games all he does is train nonstop. Every once-in-a-while he'll let Trunks train with him. He really does need to get out. Go on a nice long vacation or something. Just get him out of here I hear myself telling myself at least three times a day. You probably don't get it."  
  
"No, I understand," Gohan again started to blush, "I used to wish that mom would tell me to leave when I was little. I would just sit there waiting for her to come in and say 'Gohan go train you've got to be strong!' But no it was always 'How's the studying? You are going to be a great scholar some day Gohan'. But in a way that's different right?"  
  
Bulma just nodded, looking at Gohan with a steady gaze. Gohan smiled, "What?"  
  
  
  
Next On Dragon Ball Z: Chapter 2!!!!! What's Vegeta all pissy over?? An insult? Come on. Vegeta? No. He had to train anyway! Will the two young boys beat the pooh out of each other? Will Goten ever be able to play with Trunks' toys? Well, we'll know in the next Chapter of this fanfic...  
  
AN: Thankies for reading this, once again. PLZ tell me what you think. I have more chapters ready to go, so once I get enough reviews they'll be posted. And when I run out of chappi's then I'll write up some new ones! Anyways, review, review, review, and make sure you sing a lovely little toon, lol j/k 


	2. The Two Munchkins Train and See Shooting...

Disclaimer: Get this through the brain so you can skip this part of the next chapter. I don't own anything even closely related to Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. Unless you count the videos that I bought at Target for like ten bucks. Now, If you have any other questions e-mail me or something. Oh! And thanks for choosing to read this story. And please don't be to harsh on the reviews, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know if they good myself or not. Please tell me, nicely, if they need work.  
  
Chapter 2: The Two Munchkins Train and See Shooting Stars  
  
Trunks and Goten walked out to the middle of Trunks' backyard.  
  
"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The boys jumped back into fighting stances, fists raised and knees bent ready to fight. They stared at each other for mere seconds before they jumped toward each other.  
  
"Your going down" Trunks threw a punch at Goten with the shout.  
  
"No, Trunks. You are" Goten blocked.  
  
A punch here, a kick there, a block here and there. Both of them just kept going. Goten and Trunks had both hit the ground a few times before they said another word.  
  
"Hey Trunks, can we play with your toys now? I don't want to fight any–," Goten said as he came to land on the ground in the backyard.  
  
  
  
"What did you say Goten? You didn't finish."  
  
Then Trunks saw what had made Goten stop half way through a word. In the sky there was a shooting star, or did it just look like one? It's not like you see a shooting star in the middle of the day clearly. Then there was a flash as shooting star went over the horizon.  
  
"Tr... un... k..... s did you s.... s.. see that?" Goten asked, sounding as if he had just seen an angel.  
  
"Yeah, that was weird," Trunks sounded just as surprised.  
  
"What was that?" Gohan asked Bulma  
  
"It was either a shooting star, or a ship." Bulma replied.  
  
"which do you think?"  
  
"Most likely a ship, judging by it's vector and the area it seemed to land in. Looks like a planned landing. Not just falling out of the sky. We'd better go get the boys."  
  
"Yeah, me and Goten should go see if mom's okay too."  
  
The two of them walked out to the backyard where the boys sat agape. No longer flying, or even talking, the boys just stood, staring at the sky.  
  
"Yo!" Bulma tapped her son on the head. "Earth to Trunks. Come in, come in."  
  
"Ah mom, stop." Trunks tried to swipe his mom's and off his head. "Did you see that? It was so cool."  
  
"Yes. But I highly doubt that I would call it cool. More odd." Bulma put her hand under her chin, thinking. After a couple of minutes of silence she realize they were all looking at her. "Oh, right. Now everyone inside. That's enough practicing. And Gohan and Goten have to go."  
  
"Uh, oh no way! They just got her mom. Please can they stay?"  
  
"Yeah! Please Gohan? I wanna stay. I wanna play with the toys." Goten put on his best puppy face.  
  
"Sorry. But we should get back. Mom will get real mad you know." Gohan looked at Goten, "And don't try that face on me. You know I don't break at the knees like mom."  
  
They walked back in the house and out through the front door. "Bye!" Bulma and Trunks stood just inside the door waving.  
  
"Bye!!" Gohan and Goten took off, back the way they'd come.  
  
"Wait!" Bulma ran out into the frontyard. "We'll pick you up early tomorrow. Check out that ship. Be ready." She waved and walked back in the house.  
  
When they landed infront of their house Gohan and Goten were laughing up a storm. So, being the paranoid Chi-Chi that their mother is she came out running. She hugged each of them and then looked them over. Checking to make sure their were no scratched on either of her boys. To her suprise, there were none. She smiled. "Have a nice time?"  
  
"Yeah! It was great. We saw this thing fall out of the sky!" Goten was jumping up and down and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well that's nice. Dinner's ready. You guys get cleaned up and come eat."  
  
Both of them ran inside. Chi-Chi walked behind them and closed the door.  
  
Next on Dragon Ball Z: Chapter 3!!! Again, typing it up will take all it's time until it's premeired. But it will be here in no time at all... Well, it's off to the big giant crater that the ship's in! What will the gang find there? What? Gohan and Goten are missing?? That can't be good. 


	3. A Ship Inside a Shooting Star

Disclaimer: Get this through the brain so you can skip this part of the next chapter. I  
  
don't own anything even closely related to Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. Unless you count the  
  
videos that I bought at Target for like ten bucks. Now, If you have any other questions  
  
e-mail me or something. Oh! And thanks for choosing to read this story. And please  
  
don't be to harsh on the reviews, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know if they good  
  
myself or not. Please tell me, nicely, if they need work.  
  
Chapter 3: A Ship Inside a Shooting Star  
  
"Trunks get in this plane now! Or you're gonna have to deal with me!!" Bulma yelled over the engines.  
  
"Coming mom." Trunks said as he ran toward the plane. Vegeta was just entering the back when Trunks came zooming in. "See, I'm here."  
  
"No more of that. Now get ready. I'm taking off."  
  
"Do we get to beat up the bad thing dad?"  
  
"Of course Son." Vegeta didn't even turn his head.  
  
"Vegeta! You are not fighting anything Trunks. Your father can if he wishes it. But you are not. Don't even think of it."  
  
"Ah, mom. Please." Trunks put on his puppy face.  
  
"I said no. And I meant it."  
  
  
  
The airplane was off to the Son home. When they finally got there Bulma rushed out and sat tapping her foot for Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks came flying out of the plane as soon as Bulma was out, yelling for Goten. Vegeta on the other hand, took more than the average slug.  
  
"Finally, Jeez! You think you could have gone any slower?" Bulma turned to walk toward the house. "Come on."  
  
Under his breath Vegeta started mumbling incoherent things. As he made his way to the doorway behind Bulma.  
  
"Trunks!!" Goten ran out of the door.  
  
"Hey Goten." was Trunks' reply.  
  
"You ready to beat that thing up?!" Goten started punching the air.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks' face fell from a smile to a frown. "But mom says that I can't fight."  
  
"No way! Oh well, Gohan will be it anyways."  
  
"Hey there Goten. I'm not jumping to conclusions. They might just be visiting. Even though I can't find a reason for anyone to visit." Gohan had just come out of the house, with Chi-Chi right behind.  
  
"That's right." Chi-Chi made her way aroung her son. "Oh, hi Bulma, Vegeta. Would you guys like to come in? I have lunch almost done."  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi. That would be great." Bulma followed Chi-CHi into the house. Vegeta tagging along.  
  
So they all ventured into the Son home. Chi-Chi back at her usually spot infront of the stove, the rest at the table. They sat there just chit-chatting awau for a good ten minutes before Chi-Chi started to bring out the food. Everyone except Chi-Chi and Bulma dug their faces in their bowls. They were acting as if they hadn't eaten in months. Being saiyans it is to be expected, even though it's had to get used to. Which was evident on Bulma's shocked face. Chi-Chi on the other hand was smiling. Thinking of her Goku.   
  
When they were all done Gohan and Goten bid their mother a little goodbye and took off with Bulma in the plane. Bulma sat in her drivers seat with Vegeta next to her scowling. The boys and Gohan sat in the back talking. They traveled over mountains, rivers, lakes, oceans, and islands. Seeming like forever before they reached the crater.  
  
Sticking his head on the window to see down Trunks said, "Hey mom look. Think that's it?"  
  
"Yeah. That's it. We're going down now." Bulma brought the plane down about a hundred feet from the crater.  
  
They all got out and walked toward the crater. When they looked down they noticed a lot of ice. But that should have melted in the atmosphere. Investigation was now on top of the list of things they must do. All of the men and boys flew down, leaving Bulma to fend for herself.  
  
"You boys better come back up here and get me down there! Or you are all in trouble!" Bulma stomped her foot on the ground causing a cloud of dust to rise. She started coughing.  
  
"I'm coming mom." Trunks flew up and helped his mom down to the bottom of the crater.  
  
All they could see what dirt and ice. They walked around the big rock in the center to find a door. One that looked exactly like the one used by saiyans. When they looked inside they found that it was infact a saiyan space pod.  
  
"Vegeta, does this mean that their are more saiyans on Earth?" Bulma was trying to overcome the shock.  
  
"It's not possible. Kakorat and I were the only ones left. There couldn't be another saiyan." Vegeta scowled some more.  
  
"Really? So no one's here? Man! I wanted to beat someone up." Trunks looked at the inside more deeply.  
  
"I told you Trunks! No fighting for you. But we have to do someting about this ship. Who knows what will happen if someone else finds this thing. The last two gave them quite a scare. But I really doubt that someone was in it. Maybe it was abandoned or something else, not a saiyan." Bulma said as she poundered what she, had said.  
  
"Cool! So something is here! Let's gp find it! I wanna beat it to a pulp." Trunks started to fly up out of the crater.  
  
"Get back down here this second young man!"  
  
"Man mom. Your just no fun."  
  
while the whole Brief family had been talking about the ship the Son family had had their own idea. They'd gone to test their ides out. So when Bulma had noticed they were missing, they were long gone.  
  
"Where'd the boys go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Mom, Goten's right behind me." Trunks turned around to find empty space. "No way! Where'd he go?"  
  
"Who cares. We have other things to worry about. Get you priorities straight woman!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Well Vegeta I have. Chi-Chi will kill me and cook me for dinner if her boys get one scratch. Can you even imagine what would happen if they never come back?" Bulma bit her lip. "Where do you think they'd go?"  
  
"I'd go to the park." Trunks said.  
  
"We know where you and Goten would go. But what about Gohan. Where would he go?"  
  
Bulma and Trunks racked their brains, trying to find places Gohan might go. Vegeta decided that he could careless and took a look inside the ship.  
  
Next on Dragon Ball Z: Chapter 4! Again I gotta type it up for you! Man, I gotta learn how to type faster or something. Anyways. While Bulma and Trunks think of where they might be headed, the Son boys are on there was to Kami's Lookout. But there stomachs are demanding a detour! A saiyan must do what his stomach tells him. 


	4. To Kami's Lookout! No, Wait Would It Be...

Disclaimer: Get this through the brain so you can skip this part of the next chapter. I  
  
don't own anything even closely related to Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. Unless you count the  
  
videos that I bought at Target for like ten bucks. Now, If you have any other questions  
  
e-mail me or something. Oh! And thanks for choosing to read this story. And please  
  
don't be to harsh on the reviews, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know if they good  
  
myself or not. Please tell me, nicely, if they need work.  
  
Chapter 4: To Kami's Lookout! No, Wait Would It Be Dende's Lookout?  
  
"Gohan, what so you think their doing right now?" Goten asked as he and Gohan flew.  
  
"Bulma'a probably a wreck. Mom'll kill her if we don't come back. So well go talk to Bulma when we're done. Trunks, well what do you think Trunks is doing?" Gohan looked at Goten.  
  
"Well, I bet he's real mad 'cuz I left."  
  
"Yeah, you are probably right. I bet Vegeta doesn't even know the difference."  
  
Goten started laughing, "You're right."  
  
The two boys flew at an even faster speed. Back tracking over all the mountains, oceans, rivers, lakes, and lots of trees. They had just come around a mountain when Gohan spotted the bottom of Korin's Tower. Straight up from the ground into the sky of clouds.  
  
"Is that it Gohan?"  
  
"Sorta. That's Korin's Tower. it's right underneath Kami's Lookout. We'll go up when we get to the Tower."  
  
"Oh okay. So what are we going to this lookout for again?"  
  
"We are going to see if Dende knows anything about what that ship is. Or if anything came with it. And if he doesn't, then Piccolo is sure to know. Maybe Vegeta's wrong. Maybe there are more saiyans."  
  
"Neat-o! More saiyans!"  
  
"Goten, that might not be a good thing." Gohan's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah! Real hungry."  
  
As the boys were about to pass up Korin's Tower Gohan said, "Okay, let's have a little pit stop right here."  
  
Gohan flew into Korin's Tower with Goten just behind him. "This place?" Goten looked around. "But there's no food."  
  
"Yep. This is the place. Korin's a really good cook. And if I didn't know better I bet Yajorobe is hungry too."  
  
"Who's Yajorobe?"  
  
"He's a freind, you'll like him. He looks like this." Gohan bent his knees and pulled on his face. "But he's got more hair. And he's got this sword. He chopped off Vegeta's tail with it."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
The boys looked around a little while. "But Gohan. I don't see anyone."  
  
"Well, they're always here. Korin's a white cat with a cane and I told you about Yajorobe. Just go look for them. Tell them I'm with you if you find them." Gohan and Goten split up to look around the Tower. Each one yelling there own versions of; hello!, Yajorobe, Korin.  
  
After a couple of minutes they heard someone say, "Who is it?" From where the voice had come a door opened. Steam came spilling out into the open. In the fog all the Son boys could see was a black blur. As the steam settled they could make out a large man with big bushy hair and a towel wrapped around him.  
  
"Yajorobe!!" Gohan cried.  
  
"oh, it's only you." Yajorobe said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Where's Korin?"   
  
"Dunno," Yajorobe said as he turned to go back into the room he'd just come from.  
  
"Man, Gohan, I'm hungry." Goten was hold his growling stomach.  
  
"Hold on, I've got to find Korin." Gohan turned around and ran toward a stairway on the outsaid of the floor they were on. "Korin you down there?"  
  
"What? Who's up there?" a hoarse voice came from below.  
  
"It's me Gohan. I was wonderign if we could get something to eat, since we are so hungry."  
  
"You don't even know how much you and your father are alike. Everytime he came here that's all he was looking for. Then he'd eat me out of food. You don't eat that much do you?" As Korin said that last sentence a white cat came up the stairway.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that. Well, I think I might eat like him, but I don't know."  
  
"Wait a minute. What did you mean by 'we'. Are there more of you here?" Korin walked past Gohan and looked around.  
  
"Me and Goten. That's all."  
  
"What do you mean by 'Goten' I've never seen a 'Goten'"  
  
"He's my little brother," Gohan looked around from Goten. "He was right here with me. Now where did he get off to?"  
  
"I don't understand. I haven't seen anyone but you."  
  
"What are you two yapping about!?" Yajorobe came out of the room again, this time clothed.  
  
"Did you see my little brother earlier?" Gohan asked Yajorobe.  
  
Yajorobe seemed to ponder it for a second. "who?"  
  
"Goten, my little brother."  
  
"Nah. I just heard you."  
  
"Nevermind. We just have to find him."  
  
"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Korin asked.  
  
"He's about this tall," Gohan motioned with his hand, "Black hair like dad's. Orange and blue training clothes."  
  
"Alright. But can we eat first?" Yajorobe put in. Getting bad looks from Gohan and Korin he said, "Fine, after."  
  
Gohan, Korin, and Yajorobe looked everywhere in the room they could. No Goten. So, they looked in teh bathroom, bedrooms, and extra rooms. No Goten. So it was off to the kitchen. the last remaining place to look. When they found Goten with his head stuck in the refrigerator Gohan just laughed. When Gohan started laughinf Goten turned to see Yajorobe and Korin standing next to Gohan.   
  
"Hi." Goten said.  
  
"That's my refrigerator!!" Korin said walking toward Goten.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was so hungry."  
  
"Well, I must agree with him there. I'm hungry too. MOm gave us an early lunch, and it's getting late." Gohan said looking at his brother.  
  
"Yeah me too." Yajorobe added.  
  
"Alright. Sit down and I'll make you guys something." Korin waddled over to the stove.  
  
"Awesome!" Gohan said. "Thanks a lot Korin."  
  
"So what are you two guys doing in these parts?"  
  
"Well, we're off to see Dende. This saiyan space pod landed and There's no one around. So I thought Dende or Piccolo might be able to help us out."  
  
"Very interesting. A saiyan space pod? Very interesting." Korin added ingredients to the stuff he was making and sighed.  
  
After eating and talking about the space ship Gohan and Goten left. Once again toward Kami's lookout.   
  
Next on dragon Ball Z: Chapter 5!!! Coming soon! Type, type, type, I must!!! Gohan and Goten have finally reached their destination! Kami's lookout! But there in chase of Piccolo? When did Piccolo play games? 


End file.
